<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aeriseph Weekly Word Challenge by KyuubiPandoraChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064778">Aeriseph Weekly Word Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiPandoraChan/pseuds/KyuubiPandoraChan'>KyuubiPandoraChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Word Prompts, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, aeriseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiPandoraChan/pseuds/KyuubiPandoraChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Aeriseph Weekly 100 Words Challenge. There will be multiple chapters with stories written according to the word of the week. Each chapter consisted of 100 words.</p><p>Week 14 Word: ROPE</p><p>Rated M for some chapter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Towel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. This is a challenge that I started on the Aeriseph Discord. You can even find this in tumblr as well. Everyone is welcome to join and this challenge is open to anyone who is interested to take up the challenge. The challenge is designed to create more fanfic of Aeriseph.</p><p> You can message me if you are interested to join.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerith breathed in the salty breeze and revel in it. This is the first time she ever set foot in Costa del Sol and she already loves it to bits.</p><p>Cloud said that they can enjoy themselves before they have to move so she is taking this opportunity soak it all in. As she walked on the beach, with a towel in hand, something emerge from the sea. She gasped as she realized that it was Sephiroth.</p><p>“Thanks.” He smirked at her as he took the towel from her hand, leaving Aerith wide-eyed as she stared at his naked form.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Palm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Weekly Word: PALM</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love hands but I can neither describe them well enough and draw it well enough but hope you enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“May I?” Her request was innocence but Sephiroth felt trepidation of what she asked of him. Slowly, he placed his hand on hers.</p><p>Aerith smiled at the trust he bestowed her and gently removed the glove. She marveled at his hand. Hand that can easily crush someone’s larynx and yet it looked almost gentle. She traced her fingers down his palm, counting the lines and calluses dotted on it.</p><p>She can see the man shuddered as she did it, smiling secretly that she can draw it out of him. He has a warrior’s hand, capable of killing but also protecting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crutch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aerith found herself a human crutch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerith groaned as she massaged her ankle. It wouldn’t have been that bad if Sephiroth hadn’t bumped into her.</p><p><br/>“Sorry.” He apologized as he examined her foot.</p><p><br/>Aerith clung to him. “You better be. How am I going to explain to Tifa that she will have a crippled bridesmaid?”</p><p><br/>“Well, you can always get a crutch.”</p><p><br/>“A CRUTCH!!! IN A WEDDING?”</p><p><br/>Sephiroth winced. “Alright. It will look unsightly but it’s there any other way?”</p><p><br/>Aerith then smiled at him and he knew something bad is coming. “Well, you can always dress as one of us and act as my crutch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The word is kinda hard to fit in but hope it works.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thought of it while driving back from work. It's interesting to see it put the other way around.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she confronted her lover about several black lace panties she found in one of his drawer, she didn’t expect that it belonged to him.</p><p><br/>Aerith blinked several time, trying to comprehend what he was saying with his action. He was fidgeting, as much as he allowed, and she can see the nervousness in his eyes. Clearly, he did not want anyone to know.</p><p><br/>“Please… Don’t call me a freak. I’ll stop, I promise.” Sephiroth pleaded silently.</p><p><br/>And here she thought he had cheated on her. Aerith walked over to him and hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aerith got herself a kinky boyfriend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whelp! A NSFW AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p><p>This story is inspired by Tannarys.</p><p>And she drew this <br/>https://twitter.com/TannarysArt/status/1307503753109606401?s=19</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seph…” Aerith moaned before she can even utter another sentence.</p><p>With the silver haired angel buried face first between her thigh, her coherent thoughts flew out the window. When she agreed for him to give her a blow job, she did not know it will be this intense for her.</p><p>Every licks and nips were felt. She felt the tension building in the pit of her abdomen, wanting to be release and then she came, hard.</p><p>She raised herself and took a peek.</p><p>“Did I come all over your face?”</p><p>Sephiroth smirked, quirking his silver eyebrow. “What do you think?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrote this up in 10 minutes. I know it's cliche but let's go with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stare that he has been getting was starting to itch under his skin. He sighed and look to the source of the stare.</p><p>“What?” He asked.</p><p><br/>Said person blinked and then proceeded to look him in the eye. “I thought it will be bigger.”</p><p><br/>That put a stop to his thoughts. “Aerith, I am not sure what you were expecting?”</p><p><br/>She then gestured with her hand to his body. “I mean, you are tall and huge. I expected it to be bigger.”</p><p><br/>This time, Sephiroth’s eye twitched to show his disbelief. “Believe me, I have the biggest shoe size.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A quick note on what Mala noodle is. Mala is actually a very spicy, oily chili soup or sauce. It's from China and it's crazy spicy. Some people take it as a challenge and some just love the flavor but have to suffer the consequences later.</p><p>This week word is lips but I don't want to do something sexy with it. I want to do something funny with it. Tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerith can’t help but crackle like a mad woman as she looked at Sephiroth’s face. Save to say the man isn’t taking it too well.</p><p><br/>“Your lips… It looks like sausages.” She laughed even more as she held onto her stomach.</p><p><br/>“Well, you try eating this mala noodles. This thing packed a punch.”</p><p><br/>“And yet you come back for it every week.”</p><p><br/>“What can I say, I love a little torture.”</p><p><br/>“Hmm, I bet you enjoyed it.” She then tiptoed and kisses him on the lips. Soon, she realized her mistake as her lips started to burn. “Oh my SHIVA!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do you think. Please comment. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Slip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha this is the only thing I can think of. Cheeky little Aerith.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t you get cold with your chest exposed like that?”</p><p>Sephiroth frowned and glanced downward. “No?”</p><p>Aerith rolled her eyes. “I mean, every shirt you wore, you unnecessarily unbuttons more than what people normally go for.”</p><p>“I like it.”</p><p>“More like giving people an eyeful.”</p><p>“You seemed to enjoy it.”</p><p>“Yea, but I do not want to share it with anyone else.” She pouted as she drank her iced tea.</p><p>Sephiroth smiled and drew Aerith closer to him. “I belong only to you, Aerith.”</p><p>Aerith smiled cheekily up at him as she slipped an ice cube into his exposed chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Whip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Week 9: Whip [Warning: Mention of mental health issues]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanted to do a little angst type of fic. So a little warning about this chapter. There will be mention of mental health issues. Self harm to be precise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Sephiroth…”</p><p>“Please,” He pleaded as he presented the whip in his hand. “I need to be punish.”</p><p>Aerith placed her hand on his as she looked at him with sadness in her eyes. “I thought we got over it. You don’t have to do this anymore. Don’t beat yourself more than you have to.”</p><p>In the dim light of their little home, she can see the conflict raging in his eyes, glistening brightly with unshed tears. “I don’t deserve the both of you.”</p><p>She hugged him tightly, as she hid her tears-streaked face in his chest. “Of course you do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that I managed to bring the emotion in. And yes, what Sephiroth referring to Aerith and their child. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chest and Tame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The woes of having bed hair...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back for another week of the Aeriseph word challenge. This week word is CHEST and TAME.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerith sighed as she tried to tame her bed hair. As much as she tried to comb it, today is not her day and her hair seems to have a mind of its own.</p><p>She glanced over to Sephiroth who was sitting up from his bed. He yawned, scratched his chest and then ran his hand through his hair and that’s it. His bed hair was no longer there.</p><p>“What is this nonsense? You just have to brush it a bit and that’s it.”</p><p>Sephiroth smiled and took her comb. “Brush it before you sleep like I told you to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Urge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aerith fulfilled her urge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerith raised her hand but then lowered it again. She wanted to run her hand over it. It was literally begging to be touch. The urge was so strong; she bit her lips to stop the thought.</p><p>There lying on the mattress of their shared bed, was Sephiroth, lying with his back to her, naked. His plump buttocks were on full display and it was begging for attention.</p><p>She walked over to him and began to run her hand gently over it. That stirred him up and he glanced over just in time to see Aerith sinking her teeth in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe, you know how some time, you just need to sink your teeth into something plump. Well, Sephiroth will be sure to dress himself before heading to bed next time. He wouldn't want a repeated assault.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A continuation of Chapter 4. I just love the idea of Sephiroth wearing sexy lingerie. He will look so good in it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look so beautiful for me. Like a doll.” Aerith grinned as she stared at Sephiroth lying on their bed. After Aerith found his lace lingerie, she has encouraged it and bought him more. She went out of the way to search for the one designed for men and he was not disappointed.</p><p>The one he wore tonight was a black-colored babydoll with marabou decorating the lower layer and a matching laced black thong that hugged him nicely at the right places. The fur throws underneath him brushed softly against him as he squirmed.</p><p>“I’m waiting for you my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aerith and Sephiroth play strip poker. Who will win?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've written this on 9 December and forgotten to post it...XP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerith smiled as she placed the Queen of Heart on the table. Sephiroth’s eye twitched at the absurdity of it.</p><p>“How?” He asked.</p><p>Aerith shrugged and lean over the table. “You lose.”</p><p>“I refuse.”</p><p>“A deal is a deal unless you do not want to honor it.”</p><p>He groaned and got up and began striping the last of his cloth which sadly was his boxer short. His face flushed with anger and embarrassment. He tried to cover his man bits but it was to no avail as she scrutinized him.</p><p>“You could have had more chances if you wore more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Sephiroth wears boxer short... I know some people love him in nothing at all but I think he at least wore something even though his leather pants is tight. </p><p>And Sephiroth should have wore more clothing underneath is he is going to play strip poker.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you do to pass the time in the lifestream? Jumping rope of course!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, it will be fun.” She said as the rope materialized on her hand.</p><p>He looked at her dubiously as she handed him the rope. He took it in his hand and inspected it. He then looked up at her and the way she smiled at him look somewhat eerie, what’s with the light of the lifestream around them making her look even scarier.</p><p>“No one around is gonna laugh if you trip if that is what you are afraid of.”</p><p>Challenged, he swung the rope and then accidentally trip over the rope, falling face first.</p><p>Aerith cackled gleefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>